


Lisa's Birthday

by Narumi_Miro



Series: A few Genderswapped Bandori characters AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A few Genderbent characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumi_Miro/pseuds/Narumi_Miro
Summary: A short and quick birthday fic for Lisa's birthday.





	Lisa's Birthday

“Hey, hey, Yuu, do you know what day is it today?” Lisa asked as soon as she entered Yuu’s room, an obvious air of excitement around her as she waited for his answer. Yuu was at his desk, focusing on his laptop’s screen where he was working on Roselia’s new song as he replied.

“Sun-”

“Yeah, let’s not use that joke again. Answer me properly~!” Lisa pouted, before wrapping her arms around Yuu’s neck and pushing herself up against him from the back of the chair, her face on his right shoulder.

“It’s your birthday, I know.” Yuu gave off a sigh before pulling his attention away from the screen and forming a smile as he looked at Lisa, patting her head to try and cheer her up. Receiving the head pat, Lisa returned back to her normal mood before quickly asking Yuu a question.

“Then, since it’s my birthday… Mind if I ask for my birthday gift?” Lisa asked, the excited look from earlier returning back to her face. Yuu was slightly surprised by what Lisa asked for, considering that she would usually wait for him to give her his gift himself during all the years they’ve been together, but after a quick second, he responded to her with a smile on his face.

“Sure. Let me just go and grab it fro-”

“I don’t want an actual gift.” Lisa responded, cutting off Yuu before he could even finish his sentence. Confused, Yuu tilted his head.

“...Huh?”

“Did you remember what you said during my birthday last year?” Lisa asked, her pouting look returning to her face right afterwards. Yuu on the other hand, was trying to figure out what she meant.

“I don’t think so… What did I say?”

“‘You can tell me to do whatever you want as your birthday gift next year.’” Lisa said in a voice that’s trying to imitate Yuu, albeit, a barely passable imitation. Yuu meanwhile, was confused.

“Did I really say something like that?”

“You did!” Lisa said in a pout. Yuu took a good minute to try and remember what happened during Lisa’s birthday last year, only to realise that he never really did say anything remotely close to what Lisa said he did. Regardless, Yuu figured that he should just give in and listen to her request instead of wasting time by trying to figure out the truth. Besides, it IS her birthday, so he figured he’d let her have her way today.

“I guess I must have forgotten. So, I suppose you have something you’d like me to do?” He asked with a smile on his face, to which Lisa quickly responded to with a happy giggle.

“Ehehe… I do~!”

“Come at me.” Yuu braced himself for whatever she tells him to do. What she asked for was something he didn’t really expect though.

“For my birthday gift…”

* * *

“Are you sure this is enough for you?” He asked as he caressed Lisa’s hair while the two of them were laying in bed, cuddling each other with Lisa on top of Yuu’s chest. Lisa had a peaceful look with a smile stuck on her face as she replied.

“It is~~ Ah, this is pure bliss~” She got closer to Yuu before proceeding to rub her cheek on Yuu’s chest for a few seconds, acting as if she was just like a cat. Yuu had a gentle smile on his face as he sees her act that way, with his heart feeling as if it was about to melt at any second due to how cute she was acting. He tried to calm his heart before speaking to try and regain his earlier composure. 

“Still… I expected something else other than “Cuddle with me for the whole day”, but I guess this really is something you’d do.”

“I mean, being able to spend the whole day just being with you is already a great gift~! This is basically just me asking you to spoil me~” She said with a blissful smile on her face as she closed her eyes and got into a comfortable position on top of Yuu’s chest.

“Since we don’t have band practice today, I guess it’s fine… But wait, Lisa, you’re not telling me that you’re going to cling to me for the whole day, right?” Yuu asked, slightly worried about her answer, with the person herself replying back to him happily.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do~” 

“I want to work on the song though…” 

“Rejected~”

“I have some homework that I want to do.”

“I’ll help you while cuddling you~”

“What if I need to go to the washroom?”

“That… I’ll permit you to leave me for a minute.”

“A minute…? Lisa…”

“Yes~?” Lisa looked right at Yuu and answered him, a smile on her face. Yuu had a troubled look on his face, but when he sees how happy Lisa looked as she continued to rub her cheek onto his chest shortly after answering him, he decided to give up on trying to say anything and let her have her way with him.

“...Nothing.”

“Ehehe…” Lisa sounded a happy giggle before she closes her eyes once again and got herself into a better, more comfortable position on his chest. Lisa was humming as she relaxed herself with Yuu’s warmth and him caressing her hair. Within minutes, Lisa was sound asleep on top of Yuu.

“Zzz...” Seeing her sleep peacefully with a smile on her face reminded Yuu of the time that the two of them were alone in their classroom, with Lisa peacefully sleeping at her desk while she waited for Yuu to come back from someone’s confession. Remembering that scene, Yuu couldn’t help but form a gentle smile on his own face as he mumbles out,

“...Geez, why do I have such a cute girlfriend like you?” Yuu stopped stroking her hair, before quickly giving her a light pat on her head, with him whispering into her ear soon afterwards.

“Happy birthday, Lisa.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Now that I’m stuck here, I suppose I can think up some lyrics for that new song I was working on… Maybe I should make it about cats this time?” ←Yuu after Lisa’s hair reminded him about the fluffiness of a cat’s fur.
> 
> //////
> 
> Hello~! Miro here.
> 
> Today's the 25th of August, which also means that it's the birthday of Roselia's mom, Imai Lisa~!  
I swear to god, I love her way too much that she could be one of the main reasons why I had so much unplanned spendings for Bandori as a whole. I wonder if I would ever spend that much for a girl in real life? ...That is, if I could actually ever get a girlfriend.
> 
> ...God damn it, I want a girlfriend.
> 
> Anyways, I originally wanted to do a birthday fic for Lisa a few months back when I finished my AkoRinko fic that's currently ongoing, but I forgot about it until the day before her Birthday was coming so I wrote this in a rush. That's why it's particularly shorter than my usual works on here. www  
I'm not sure how good this fic was, but if it was able to give you a quick smile, then that's good enough for me.
> 
> Before I go, I'd like to thank Resident_NEET for helping me proofread my fic a little before posting this, as well as those who've read my previous fic. I'm not sure about what else to say, so I'll end it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading. And...
> 
> Happy birthday, Lisa!


End file.
